


Pretty in Pink

by FrisianWanderer



Series: Fic Week (1): What's done in love... [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven says it’s a weird kink, but Clarke can’t help that she’s very attracted to people wearing pink. Especially when those people are Bellamy Blake. </p><p>Featuring a tall, ripped and nerdy Bellamy. In pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not based on any real life preferences.
> 
> Side note: if anyone has some pics of the 100 castmembers in pink, find me on tumblr. 
> 
> Here's Day 2 of my Fic Week (I tried to post it yesterday, but AO3 was being mean and after 10 failed attempts, I had to stop..). Enjoy! :)

‘That’s a weird kink, babe’ Raven slurs before taking another gulp of her beer.

‘It’s not a kink’ Clarke protests, head spinning because all of the alcohol she consumed that night like it was water. She couldn’t believe she told her roommate her little – _weird_ – secret, but the alcohol probably had something to do with it.

‘It totally is’ she deadpans. ‘And it’s totally fine. You’re still the same Clarke to me, you might’ve lost  a little of my respect, but only a little’ she pats Clarke’s hand. ‘But—Like— _why_?’

Clarke groans. ‘I just really like he colour, okay? And—I don’t know, people are always like _“It’s a girly colour. Only woman can wear it. It makes men less masculine”_ ’ she quotes in her best douchebag voice. ‘Which is bullshit. Colour shouldn’t be gender-assigned, so when a guy wears it, he just shows the world he doesn’t give a fuck about stereotypes and what people think’ she tries to explain. ‘And girls just look really hot in pink, guys too. Bonus is, they like my favourite colour’

Raven laughs. ‘God you’re weird, but I still love you. I’ll admit, you’re right about people being asses about pink being a girly colour and that guys can’t wear it for that reason.. And yeah, it’s pretty hot when guys are confident enough to do something they love, especially when society will try to shame them for doing it. Girls too’ she stares at her beer bottle. ‘This world sucks..’ she concludes.

‘Right?’ Clarke says, excited Raven sees her logic. ‘So, have I convinced you that people in pink are hotter?’

‘Nope, you’re still the only weirdo here’ Raven says, looking pleased, and Clarke sticks her tongue out at her friend. Then she gets up to find Bellamy so he can play darts with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke met Bellamy about two years ago when she got hired as the new art teacher and they became colleagues at the local high school. They see each other on a regular basis, but now that it’s summer, he teaches history at a summer school and she helps out her friend Lincoln in his gallery. Which means that they actually have to put in effort to see each other. They have lunch together almost every week and sometimes get drunk at a bar with mutual friends. It’s fun.

Clarke arrives a little later than intended at the diner where she’s supposed to meet Bellamy. He’s already there, of course, waiting for her. He’s nothing if not punctual.

And it’s probably a good thing he’s already there, because Clarke definitely needs a second when she sees more of Bellamy than his unruly curls.

Because Bellamy Blake has decided to wear a _pink_ shirt and he looks so hot in it, Clarke’s probably going to burst out into flames..

It’s not like she didn’t know she’s in love with him, but when she realised her thing for him, he was dating someone else and after that disastrous break-up, he doesn’t seem that interested in having a relationship. And that’s cool. Sure, it sucks, but she likes hanging out with Bellamy. They’re friends, and she’s not going to stop being his friend because of her misplaced feelings.

But Bellamy wearing _that_ shirt, seriously messes with her sanity. It hugs him in all the right places, it shows off his olive-toned and muscular arms and the watermelon pink colour of the shirt, is really, _really_ , working for him. It looks stupidly attractive on him and the image of Bellamy in pink was the last thing she needed to keep her feelings at bay.

‘Nice shirt’ she blurts out when she sits down at their table. She can already feel her cheeks redden, so she quickly hides behind a menu. ‘My favourite’ she adds, hoping it comes off as casual.

‘Thank you’ Bellamy smiles, and the sight is so endearing, she can’t help but return his smile. ‘So what are you thinking?’ he asks.

_You, soaking wet and pulling off your damn shirt, before I lick the water drops of your chest._

Clarke needs to shake her head to get the image out of her mind. ‘About what?’ she asks, a little hoarse.

‘Lunch. What are you having?’ he answers, a tad confused. ‘Are you okay?’ he asks after a moment of weird silence.

‘Yeah.. The heat’s getting to me’ she lies, hoping it explains her blushing. ‘I just need some water’

They order and rope each other in a discussion whether or not Harry Potter would survive an arena in the Hunger Games. They both agree that without magic, he probably won’t get very far, but Bellamy does believe that Harry would survive a few days, where Clarke’s certain he would die in the first few minutes. It keeps them busy until their lunch arrives and Clarke is grateful, because it takes her immense effort not to drool when Bellamy looks like _that_..

Clarke keeps stuffing herself with her burger and fries in the hope she won’t blurt out some of her embarrassing thoughts, like _‘Instead of getting ice cream, you’re welcome to eat me out for dessert’_ or _‘You look so fucking hot in that colour, I’m afraid it’s turning my brain into mush’_.

Bellamy remains blissfully oblivious to Clarke’s state of mind, while he tells Clarke about some dick who was peeing on his garden gnome, making Clarke laugh.

‘Why do you even have a garden gnome?’ she asks, still laughing.

‘Not the point of the story, Princess’

‘It is now’ she presses and he rolls her eyes, but caves.

‘It was a prank gift from Octavia for my birthday and I kept it’ he admits. ‘It’s flipping everyone the bird, so I put it on my front lawn, hoping people would get the message’ he says, dry. Clarke chokes on a mouthful of soda when she needs to laugh again, and Bellamy joins her this time.

 

*******

 

Clarke really tries her best not to think about Bellamy, her friend, when she tries to get herself off that night. Her vibrator is doing an amazing job, but it’s the memory of Bellamy in his pink shirt, licking the grease off his fingers, that gets her over the edge.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke really hopes that’s the end of it, because Bellamy wearing pink is just too much. She has a thing for him and a thing for pink. Together it’s a deadly combination. One she’s not certain she can recover from..

Unfortunately for Clarke’s mental health, it’s not the last time he wears pink.

A week later they go to the beach with a couple of their friends. Miller, Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven all join them in their wish to let the sea cool them down. Lincoln and Octavia are walking down the beach, talking and laughing with each other, occasionally stooping down to pick up a nice shell.

Bellamy, who’s playing Frisbee with his roommate, keeps glancing over at his sister. He looks both annoyed and concerned, and Clarke’s definitely going to tease him about being so overprotective. Clarke obviously only knows about his persistent glancing because her own eyes keep finding him, hungrily taking in his ripped form. He looks like one of those damn Greek gods he likes so much, all muscles, hard lines and strength. And to add to his hotness, his firm ass is wrapped into a pair of swimming trunks that are made of a bright bubble-gum _pink_ material.

It’s very difficult to not constantly stare. Especially when all she wants to do is pull down his pink shorts and blow him, right then and right there.

She’s definitely going to hell.

Clarke lets out a torturous sigh and flops down on her back, putting her book down next to her. She’s not fooling Raven anyway.

‘Sucks to be you right now’ Raven observes.

‘You have no idea’ Clarke complains. ‘The universe hates me, there’s no other explanation..’ she tries to enjoy herself, but Bellamy has gotten her all turned on and with the blazing heat of the sun, she feels like melting. ‘I’m going to take a swim’

‘I hope it cools you down a bit’ Raven teases and Clarke sticks her tongue out at her friend.  

The water is a nice temperature, it’s cold but not too cold, and it works just as well as a cold shower would’ve. That is, until Bellamy comes and joins her in the water.

‘Feeling like you’re about to melt too?’ Clarke asks, as a way of greeting, when he’s reached her.

‘Nah, thought I would come bother you now’

‘Aww, thanks. I feel so special’ she says sarcastically, but smiling.

‘You should’ he winks and her heart skips a beat. ‘Like my trunks?’ he asks and his eyes drop to his swimming gear, before landing on her blue ones again.

‘I do’ she smiles. ‘We almost match’ she adds, referring to her own soft pink bikini. His eyes drop to her breast and linger, before quickly going back up. She can’t help but feel a bit smug. Clarke’s no fool, she’s very aware of the fact that has amazing breasts. ‘Don’t worry about Lincoln by the way. He’s a good guy’ she says.

Bellamy lets out a groan. ‘Yes, thanks for that one by the way’ before she realises what he’s up to, cold seawater hits her in her face.

‘Bellamy!’ she shrieks and she looks so shocked, he actually starts laughing. She won’t let him get away with it and that’s how she finds herself in a water fight with him. They’re both soaking wet, breathless and laughing, when their little water fight comes to an end. Clarke’s back is pinned against Bellamy’s chest, and he has his arms wrapped around her tightly, giving her no room to escape.

‘Bellamy!’ she laughs. ‘Let me go!’

‘Not until you admit I won our battle’ she can hear the smile in his voice.

‘Never!’

‘And you have to put the words “you’re the king of the sea” in your begging’

‘ _Begging_?’ she yells. ‘Never Blake – _never_ ’ he laughs and that gives her an idea. She turns around in his arms and tickles his sides, learning that he, in fact, is ticklish. The unexpected tickles startle him and his grip around her loosens. Clarke breaks free, her laughter and his shrieks filling the air surrounding them.

‘I’m the queen of the sea!’ Clarke yells and Bellamy huffs in mock disappointment.

 

*******

 

Clarke orgasms faster that night than ever before, now that she knows exactly how Bellamy looks shirtless, soaking wet and with his curls sticking to his forehead. All while wearing pink swimming trunks, that stick to his hips..

Definitely a sight to behold. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bellamy 3:47pm:** _My sister just informed me she’s going on a date._

 **3:47pm:** _With Lincoln_

 

 **YOU 3:47pm:** _I know, he just told me! :D_

 **3:48pm:** _Isn’t it great?_

 

 **Bellamy 3:48pm:** _He’s too old for her_

 

 **YOU 3:48pm:** _Age is just a number Bell_

 **3:49pm:** _He’ll treat her like a queen, don’t worry_

 

 **Bellamy 3:49pm:** _I’m starting to think I’ll worry about her until my last breath…_

 

 **YOU 3:49pm:** _I promise you, you don’t have to worry about this ;)_

 **3:50pm:** _But I’ll be an awesome friend and get your mind off of things_

 **3:50pm:** _Miller’s single right?_

 

**Bellamy 3:51pm:** _Yes, why?_

 

 **YOU 3:51pm:** _I’m bringing a friend to the bar tomorrow, Monty_

 **3:51pm:** _You can help me play cupid_

 **3:51pm:** _It’ll be fun (:_

 

 **Bellamy 3:52pm:** _If you’re paying for my drinks, we have a deal_

 

 **YOU 3:52pm:** _Three drinks and bragging rights that you made Minty happen_

 

 **Bellamy 3:52pm:** _Minty?_

 

 **YOU 3:53pm:** _That’s the ship name I gave them_

 

 **Bellamy 3:53pm:** _Ship name?_

 

 **YOU 3:53pm** _……_

 **3:53pm:** _God you’re a nerd_

 

 **Bellamy 3:54pm:** _That’s a compliment, so thanks princess_

 

 **YOU 3:54pm:** _Whatever works for you nerd_

 

* * *

 

 

It takes her about two weeks more, before Clarke realises that Bellamy has been wearing _a lot_ of pink lately. The last handful of times she saw him, he wore something in a pink shade. The shirt, the swimming trunks, a short sleeved button-down when they went to the bar with their friends, the loose tank top when they were crazy enough to go jogging together (huge mistake in the hot weather). He even put pink laces in his sneakers. 

It definitely hasn’t been easy to keep her hands to herself. Or her thoughts. Or her eyes from mentally undressing her _friend_. It has been absolute torture..

It does make her wonder _why_ he suddenly started to wear her favourite colour more. Clarke has known Bellamy for two years now and she can’t recall him wearing pink before this summer. And she _definitely_ would have remembered if he had.

_Could it be..?_

She might’ve only noticed because she’s in love with him and because she has her weird colour kink, but maybe he’s indeed wearing more pink to get her attention.

Or maybe she just imagining things.

But she definitely should stop staring at the poor guy like he’s a piece of meat, and get a life that doesn’t only consist out of lusting over Bellamy and daydreaming about snuggling with him.

When she gets home, Clarke decides to casually ask Raven what she thinks. Unfortunately for Clarke, _casual_ isn’t actually one of her strong points. She finds her roommate in one of the chairs, feet on the coffee table and laptop on her lap. Clarke takes a deep breath and spills out the words, as fast as she can. ‘Have you noticed Bellamy has been wearing more pink lately?’

‘I was wondering when you’d bring that up’ Raven grins, smug, and she wiggles a finger at Clarke’s form. ‘It has gotten you all hot and bothered, hasn’t it?’

‘No..’ it comes out as a whine. Clarke just wants to roll up in a ball and for her mortification to have some mercy on her and end her. She falls face down on the couch, still hearing Raven’s laughter a couple of feet away from her.

Raven sits down on the floor next to her and pats Clarke’s blonde curls. ‘Sure it hasn’t babe. That’s why we’re running out of vibrator batteries like it’s wine on a Friday’

Clarke groans in response, too embarrassed to even move.

‘But listen, yeah, he has been wearing more pink. He probably likes the way you look at him when he does’

Clarke groans some more. ‘Oh God, do you think he _knows_?’

‘You’re not hearing what I’m saying – he’s taking advantage of your weird kink to get your attention’

Clarke quickly turns her head to look at Raven. ‘What— What do— _What_?!’

‘But we both know that he doesn’t need to do something out of the ordinary to get your attention. Now does he?’

‘Nope..’ she softly says.

‘God, you’re both so ridiculous..’ Raven laughs, before getting back up and returning to her laptop.

Clarke doesn’t disagree.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke asked Bellamy to come to the park with her. ‘Not to go running’ she emphasized, when she called him. ‘Just to get some ice-cream’ he’d agreed, not looking forward to another heatstroke.

They wander around the park, enjoying their ice-creams and talking about the next Avatar comic, before they find a nice spot in the shade and sit down.

‘So Raven has this theory’ Clarke starts, when she’s comfortable in the grass. ‘And I believe there’s some truth to it’ she smiles when her gaze flicks down to the baggy shirt he’s wearing. It’s white with thick pink stripes.

Clarke’s aware that it could all be one big coincidence, that she’ll be absolutely mortified in a minute and that Raven’s theory could lead to the end of her friendship with Bellamy. But she trusts Raven and she’s done hiding her feelings. She wants to be with him.

‘Yeah?’ Bellamy asks, while he scoops some of his sundae into his mouth.

‘Well, we’ve both noticed that you’ve been wearing a lot of pink lately and Raven’s convinced that you’re doing it to get my attention’ she says, calmly.

‘Maybe I am’ he admits after a few long seconds. He’s trying to play it cool, but he’s blushing and his eyes don’t meet hers.

Clarke taps his leg with her foot, trying to make him look up at her. ‘Because you don’t need to, try to get my attention that is – you already have it’ she says, when he does.

Bellamy starts to grin. ‘Really?’

‘Really’ she confirms. ‘For a while now’ she needs him to know it.

Bellamy smiles, relieved and excited. ‘Good, because me too’ he confesses. His hand cups her cheek and he presses his lips against Clarke’s. Their kiss starts out soft, tentative, but they’re both willing participants, so it quickly turns into a more deep kiss, with wandering hands and tongues. He tastes like ice-cream and smells like sunblock. It’s amazing.

Clarke’s the first to pull back, enjoying the sight of Bellamy’s swollen lips and the faraway look in his eyes. ‘How did you even know? About my pink kink?’ she asks, too curious not to. She really believes she hides it quite well.

Bellamy smirks. ‘You have a pink kink?’ he laughs good-naturedly, and the rich sound makes her feel all gooey inside.

‘No’ Clarke lies, with flaming cheeks, and Bellamy laughs some more. ‘Fine.. Maybe I do’ she relents.

Bellamy pulls her in close and she’s delighted to learn that she fits perfectly against his side. He kisses her brow and the sweet gesture makes her heart stutter. ‘You told me it was your favourite colour, so I thought I could use that to my advantage..’ he admits, before his bashfulness turns into smugness. ‘Besides, pink is totally my colour. I look amazing in all shades’ he smirks.

‘You really do’ she sighs and then they start making out again, their sundaes forgotten and melting in the summer sun.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks after they start dating, Bellamy comes over when Raven’s out on a date.

‘I have something for you’ Clarke says excited, when he walks into her apartment. She’s been looking forward to giving her gift all day and the prospect of him _wearing_ it makes her giddy and _very_ horny.

‘A pink boxer short? Really?’ he asks amused, when he gets the item out of its bag.

‘Yes! Put it on. Now’ she orders impatiently, her stomach bubbling with excitement. ‘Oh my God, you look so hot..’ she says a little breathless, when her boyfriend is standing half naked in front of her, only wearing the rose coloured boxer briefs.

Her hungry gaze definitely has an effect on Bellamy. ‘You’re a little overdressed, babe’ his voice is hoarse and it goes straight to her sex, but before she satisfies her own needs, she wants to have a little fun with his growing bulge.

Clarke gives Bellamy a deep and languid kiss, before kissing her way down to his hips. She slides the pink fabric of his hips and looks up. Bellamy’s hands are already in her hair and he swallows hard in anticipation of what’s to come.

‘I’m really going to take advantage of your colour kink’ voice all rough and husky.

‘I really hope you do’ she smirks and his reply if cut off with his own load moan, when her lips wrap around his cock.

He’ll be happy to know that she bought him several new pink boxers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you let me know with a kudos & comments if you liked! :)
> 
> I'm [fieldsofpoppyflowers](http://fieldsofpoppyflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! :) xx


End file.
